The present application relates generally to sealing systems for containers, and resealable containers comprising sealing systems. The sealing systems and resealable containers may further comprise a tamper-indicating feature. In certain embodiments, these sealing systems and resealable containers may be child-resistant and/or may be used to hold contents not suitable for consumption or handling by children.
A variety of products exist for containing, storing, or transporting items, materials, and substances. Flexible, e.g., plastic, bags, especially those with sealable and resealable openings, are particularly useful products that are widely available. Sealing systems for resealable plastic bags often include interlocking structures on opposing sides of a plastic bag opening, which can be coupled together by pressing them together, or using a slider coupled to the interlocking structures as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,178. These systems, however, are easily opened and therefore not child resistant. Moreover, these systems do not indicate if the system has been tampered with (opened previously). Accordingly, these systems limit the usefulness of bags using such systems.
A need exists therefore for resealable bags that are tamper-indicating and/or are child-resistant. Such a container would be especially desirable in cases where items, materials, or substances not suitable for consumption or handling by children, such as medications, are to be stored, transported, or otherwise contained in a container.